The Box
by jonesy100000000
Summary: Ryan receives a mysterious box. Who gave it to him? A short Rylor oneshot for Valentines Day.


**The Box**

**A/N:** I know that Valentines Day was over a week ago but having written this, I felt that I should upload. Personally I don't think that it is my best but it is a Rylor and so I could not resist. Please review it, they mean a lot to me to know what you think of my writing.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own High School Musical but I do own the idea.

* * *

Ryan Evans walked to his locker. As far as he was concerned it was just another day at East High. The rest of school however, appeared to disagree. All around him people were exchanging cards and for the lucky few, gifts. It wasn't that Ryan was unromantic, he was very romantic, but this day was the one day of the whole year that he was made painfully aware of what everyone thought of him. Teasing and taunts would follow him down the corridor all day. He wasn't gay, but because of his love for hats and all things theatrical, that was what everyone assumed. He guessed that those rumours had been started by Troy and his basketball robots. Normally Ryan had the support of Sharpay but she was currently off giving Troy an expensive card and collecting whatever baked good that Zeke daily prepared for her. Ryan had been left alone to fend for himself.

Slowly, he opened his locker and saw a small box sitting on the shelf. He picked it up to have a look at and instantly recognised it. It was like the boxes that they had made at school when they had been younger so that they had somewhere for everyone to put their cards. The box had been hand decorated, although Ryan knew that he would have been able to do better; he wouldn't have used clashing colours for a start.

'What have you got there, Evans?' sneered Troy coming up behind Ryan with his friends and snatching the box from his hands.

'Aahh, has ickle Ryan got a present from a secret boyfriend?' laughed Chad. Ryan took some very deep and calming breaths.

'Give the box back, Bolton,' he stated and tried to grab it.

'Don't talk to me you queer,' Troy shot back holding the box just out of Ryan's reach, while Chad and Jason pinned Ryan up against the lockers.

'If Troy wants to look he will,' Chad said before sinking his fist into Ryan's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

'CHAD! What the hell do you think you are doing?' Taylor shouted as she came round the corner and saw the scene before her. Chad and Jason hastily let go of Ryan but Troy still continued to hold Ryan's box. Taylor just stood there, her hands on her hips.

'Give the box back to Ryan, Troy. Now.'

Troy realised that there was no point in arguing with Taylor and chucked the box at Ryan before heading off, laughing with his buddies. Taylor came up to stand next to Ryan who was putting his box back into his locker.

'Are you alright? Chad can punch pretty hard.'

'Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm used to it.'

'Who was that box from?'

'I don't know. Didn't look, but I expect that it was a just a joke from Troy.'

'Why don't you open the card and find out?'

Once again, Ryan picked up the box and opened the handmade card that was inside it. There was a simple poem inside signed T.M. The blond haired boy continued to stare blankly at the card in front of him as he tried to rack his brain as to who the mysterious T.M. was.

'Well?' Taylor asked, snapping Ryan out of his thought processing, 'Who's it from?'

'Someone whose initials are T.M. but I don't know anyone with those initials.'

Taylor cleared her throat so that Ryan turned sharply toward her with an inquisitive look on his face, 'Hello Ryan Evans. Nice to meet you, my name is Taylor Mckessie.'

Ryan's face began to light up and there was an obvious twinkle in his bright blue eyes as he slowly began to realise who had sent the card, 'So it wasn't a joke?'

'No. I was being one hundred per cent serious when I wrote it.'

'So you really do want to go out with me. Even though everyone thinks that I am gay.'

'Do you honestly think that I would believe a stupid high school rumour that was started by Troy and Chad? I love you Ry, I just didn't know how to tell you. I…' Taylor was cut off by Ryan's lips crashing down on hers. She immediately tensed but quickly relaxed into the kiss. All too soon, the two broke apart.

'Of course I will take you on a date Tay, you pick the time and place and I will pick you up and pay for it.'

'Thank you Ryan. How do you think that Sharpay will react? I don't want to get any further onto her bad side.'

'Judging by the surprised look currently on her face, I would say fairly well,' laughed Ryan causing Taylor to turn round to observe a shocked Sharpay.

'This is wonderful. I always knew that you weren't gay Ry,' Sharpay finally declared as she regained her normal composure, 'Ryan, I'll see you in the auditorium in two minutes. We still need to work on our audition for the next musicale.'

As Sharpay flounced off down the corridor, Taylor turned back to face Ryan, 'What a day this has turned out to be,' she said softly as Ryan bent down to kiss her again. As they broke apart once more, Ryan held onto Taylor's hand.

'Happy Valentine's day, Taylor.'


End file.
